Many modern electronic devices are mobile devices that use batteries and/or capacitors as power supplies. In many such devices there is a need to frequently recharge the power supplies. To facilitate ease of recharging such devices wireless recharging is increasingly being employed. However, there remain significant limitations in many wireless charging systems. For example, many wireless charging systems lack the flexibility to work with multiple types of power sources. For example, such wireless power systems may be unable to function with power sources having significantly varying input voltage.
Furthermore, many such wireless charging systems continue to suffer from excessively inefficient power transfer. In such systems the amount of power consumed to facilitate charging of the mobile device will be excessive, and furthermore may not meet present and future regulatory requirements.
These and other limitations continue to impede the wider adoption of wireless power charging of mobile devices. Thus, there is a continuing need for improved wireless power transfer devices and techniques.